Last Requests
by Nighteyes De Dracul
Summary: Seras died and Alucard feels guilty. He tries to make a new start..with a new fledgling. She's his redemption, as innocent in many ways as Seras, but he knows now he was in fault, and this time, he won't let that happen.He tells his story to her.Manga AU
1. Déjâ Vû

So much for her. She cowered, feeling a cool trickle down her face reach her trembling lips. Tears sprung to her icy blue eyes.

"No! Get away! Don't touch me!" she whimpered, lashing out with her fist against the unyeilding, icy-flessed face. Two glittering red eyes scowled down at her from the jeering white masklike face.

"You aren't going anywhere," the man leered, pushing her arms down and shifting to kneel on them so that she was pinned. His stark white hands pushed her shoulders down against the floor and he shifted his legs to press down hers into the sticky pool of blood that was forming around her. She struggled, trying vainly to throw him despite his strength.

"No, no, get off! Don't! No, get off me! No, leave me alone! No!" her head lashed wildly. Her hair was matted with her own blood, and she squirmed under the leering figure. As he pressed her down she gasped in pain.

"I'm going to enjoy playing with you! First I'll take my time raping you, then I'll drain every last drop of your delicious blood, really slowly!" The white-faced figure leaned down to her, sneering. "NO!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face as she struggled. "Oh, yes, that's how it goes! You're my chewtoy! And I'm going to break you into tiny pieces when I'm done with you!"

"NO! No, no, no, no, no!" She was squirming around, trying to break his unforgiving grip, but to no avail.

Then there was a tiny click. He stiffened nervously but he didn't seem too worried.

"I think you've had enough fun, maggot!" sneered a voice from the thick shadows of the bare plaster-walled room. "Why do all the worthless punks have such a fixation on rape? You'd think they'd just savour their last mouthfuls of blood, hmm girl?" A black gun with inscriptions on the side touched the man's head as a new figure stepped forward. A big red hat, malicious red eyes glittering behind yellow sunglasses, a long red greatcoat and black vest and white shirt, the look finished by shiny black boots, a red satin necktie/bow and white gloves. The pale man kneeling on her shifted nervously and sniffed.

"What's this? You're a vampire! Why are you threatening your kin?" His tufted black hair seemed to prickle. He'd finally understood the threat.

"You buffoon! The real problem with your kind is that you go on killing sprees whenever the fancy hits you!" sneered the red-clad newcomer disdainfully.

"Why should that matter?" drawled the black-haired one who had the girl pinned. "After all, they're inferior to us! They're meat for us to feed on!"

"You worthless cockroaches are worth _far_ less than them! And _besides_, if every vampire decided that he could rampage whenever the urge took them, humans would die out, therefore so would we! Shortsighted lowlife!"

The red-clad man paused, seeming to think on whether or not to continue. "Besides… I can't disobey my orders. That would be dishonourable," he grinned, showing sharp, elongated canine teeth.

His attention once again flipped to the girl, ignoring the foppish stammering of the man kneeling on her.

"You a virgin?" he asked her. She nodded weakly, to numbed by what she saw to do anything else, the question not really occuring to her as important. She saw… **Fangs**. That was the one trait the two men seemed to have to each other, the shockingly long canine teeth that glittered frostily in the dim, vague light. The man who knelt on the girl crouched down on her, his head close to hers as if to spring away, and seeing her chance, the girl lashed out with her head. There was a loud thunk as their skulls collided through thin layers of flesh. The man leaned back on his haunches, and his head lolled backwards in shock as he roared in anger and pain.

"Aagh! You little—"

Click. Boom. Sprinkling sounds filled the room as pieces of flesh and blood rained down, the flesh turning to dust as the man collapsed. The pale man had time to look at the smoking hole in his chest before his face collapsed into dust. But the girl's triumphant face transformed as her lungs and stomach exploded with agony.

"Sorry, girl, but a gun like this leaves a _big_ hole. It went through the trash's flesh faster than I expected. You've just lost the bottom of both your lungs, pieces of kidney, almost your entire liver and the main section of your stomach."

His eyes were distant with flashing memories.

She looked weakly at the hole in her stomach, or rather the lack of stomach. She felt so… heavy. And the pain had already become a dangerous numbness that seemed somehow worse than the pain. Somehow this complete stranger, this man looming over her with the fangs and the psychotic smile seemed comforting, as if he were some all-powerful creature that was protecting her while she died. She concentrated on the seeping feeling in her torn lungs, the strangely cool sensation as blood trickled into the inside of her lungs and she looked, rather blankly, at this insane godlike thing that was watching her.

"Well then, girl, you're going to die without my help, or," he flashed a toothy, warm grin at her, "you can come with me. The choice is yours."

She loooked up at him pleadingly and in response he came very close to her. He knelt beside her and lifted her slightly, deep red eyes fixed on an innocent, icy-blue gaze.

"You're supposed to close your eyes now," he murmured softly with a gentle smile. Her reply was a snort, which sprayed blood over her face, and a weak grin. Tears sprung to her eyes. She knew what he was now. It had taken her panic-riddled brain until now to realize, but she knew.

She leaned her head back, a symbol of trust; this bared her neck to him.

0032100 0012300

"Alucard! Report your status!"

The girl's head jerked up as those four words were barked close to her ear. She opened her eyes blearily, and immediately the whole night unfolded in her mind. The red-clad man was holding her, wrapped in a grey blanket, carrying her 'bridal style' with a contented grin on his face.

"I said report your status, Alucard!" the voice snapped again. It was from behind them. The girl, nestled against his chest comfortably, felt the annoyance radiate from whoever was behind him like heat from a furnace. Actually, she thought groggily, whoever it was did radiate some heat, and an incredible, sumptuous smell. She could sense heat and smell coming off everything. The red-clad man holding her, presumably called 'Alucard', turned around to look at the one barking orders. A group of anxious police Special Unit agents stood, looking warily at him from behind another. Long, straight platinum blonde hair with bangs and a pair of round, silver-clasped glasses framing cool blue eyes struck a chord of remembrance in her mind. Like her reflection, if it was aged a few years and given glasses to wear, the girl pondered fuzzily.

"Hmm, yes, sorry. Target elimiated. No survivors."

"Alucard, you didn't—"

"I couldn't help it."

"She looks just like—"

"Intriguing, don't you agree?"

"And is she a…?"

"Oh yes, without a doubt."

"How did the seals allow that?"

"It was her choice."

"I suppose if it will distract you from your memories of—" The woman stopped, as if she had mentioned some painful reminder to both of them. She sighed, and turned away. "Go get some rest, and explain to your new one what she has become." She sighed again, and strode to a black limousine parked beside the D-11 tent. "Teach her, Alucard. Tragedy is a horrible thing, so make sure there is none this time."

Her head jerked up sharply, and she looked suddenly angry and guilty. There was a long pause as the red-clad man stood in offended silence.

"…Alucard… I'm, I…" She shook her head and sighed. Her voice low, she muttered, "It was uncalled for. I apologise."

He scowled deeply, rage eminating from him in waves.

"Then why did you say it?" He snarled in a cracked whisper. He glared at her for a moment, and then he spat on the ground by his feet.

"Respect is for those who deserve it; attacking my honour is disgusting. You've created a whole new low for yourself."

The woman shook her head sadly and, slid into the limousine through the opened door. Her gloved hand pulled the door closed and the limousine slid like a big cat into the night.

The red-clad man watched the limousine for a moment, and then he turned his vermilion eyes down to the girl in his arms.

"This was a perfect night, wasn't it?" She whimpered and nuzzled into his chest with a look of pain.

"Just like her…" he whispered to himself, and gave a small smile.

"Sleep." He ordered sharply, and the girl drifted to sleep.


	2. Restlessness

"Master?"

Broken-off snoring snort and a grunt sounded.

"What is it, Poli—Ränee?" he grunted, his voice muffled as it seeped out to her through the wood of his four-poster coffin. The mechanical device lifted slowly upwards along the golden banisters of the king-sized… thing. Burgundy and black satin sheets were tangled haphazardly around the pale, unclad torso of Alucard, a hint of his smoky red-black boxers showing as his breathing moved his tangled inferno of ankle-length hair around his sprawled form.

"I didn't know what to do… I had a horrible nightmare…"

There was no reply from the pale, splayed bulk that was Alucard.

"There was a girl with short blonde hair that was all untidy and sort of poked out at the base of her skull," she continued nervously, "and it covered one eye, and she had fangs that had grown so big she couldn't close her mouth which kept shortening to normal size then growing again, and she kept swaying on her feet and muttering 'Though I walk through the shadow of the Valley of Death, I shall fear no evil, for in so fearing I give in to, and in so giving in to, I feed it and become it', and then she started screamind and something blunt and metal started pushing out through her chest, and—" She faltered she felt his vermilion gaze on her and looked down

One of Alucard's eyes had cracked open during her recount to watch her black-silk-pajama-clad figurewith sleepy thoughtfulness. He grunted and moved over.

"My bad."

Ränee blinked. He looked rather… melancholy, actually. She stood there pondering that for a while, just staring at his drawn face.

One red eye glared up at her again.

"Hurry up and hop in, it's cold and you're letting the warmth out of my canopy box."

She blinked a few times, decided, and then climbed carefully into the box. The lid slid shut behind her, spreading wings of inky darkness over them.

_Damn it, now I can't get back to sleep._

"Sorry, Master."

"Wha'?"

"I heard your thought. Sorry."

"You can't sleep either?"

"No… I keep wondering about--"

"Her name was Seras Victoria. She was my fledgeling, and I wasn't a good mentor. She died."

"…Oh…"

"I'll tell you more about her later. After sleep!"

"Yess…" she yawned, "after sleep."


	3. Explanation Pt 1

"Morning Master," Ränee said, her face serious.

"Good evening P—" his face contorted in anger; she could tell even in the pitch-blackness. He calmed himself and tried again, his voice forcedly as smooth as always. "Good evening, Ränee."

"I'd like to know more about Seras Victoria, if that's okay with you… you said you'd tell me about her when we got up."

There was a long pause.

"…Fine. But you won't like this story."

"Please?"

He opened the lid and looked at her seriously in the gently lit gloom that settled with his expression.

"You were warned."

"Okay, I was warned."

He sighed.

0032100 0012300

They sat at the round stone table, watching one another calmly. They'd agreed to take some time to get dressed in their normal clothes and eat… or rather, dine, as Ränee had pointed out. Alucard's morbid expression remained and even now hadn't shifted.

He began talking suddenly.

"I turned Seras one night in Cheddar. She was a member of D-11 Police Squad who'd been sent in against what they thought was a serial killer. It was a low-level vampire, easy to kill; he was dressed as a priest. But I barely paid attention to him during the hunt; I was distracted.

"There she was, a petite curved girl in full uniform; she smelt like fear. So did the whole place, but what caught my attention was that she was _angry_. Not just angry, she was **furious**! It was terrific! There she was, surrounded by ghouls and dead bodies and she was, as she would have said, pissed. Fear just made her feel more vicious. It was strangely captivating… and she reminded me of somebody taken from me a long time ago. My mind slowed down. I admit it; she enraptured me completely; I lost track of things.

"Then the freak found her. He was going to rape her and drain her, making her into a ghoul, but I found him first. He wheezed on about how humans were only cattle, and then when his foppish speech failed he used her as a shield; he believed that doing so brought us to an impasse.

"Inspiration struck. He was wrong. I asked her if she was a virgin and once I'd gotten the answer, I shot.

"I winced when I saw her fall; there was a hole the size of a large grapefruit in her chest; it went right through and hit the freak's heart. I won that night.

"I went to her and asked her what would she do; she reached out and I asked her if she wanted to come with me. She nodded… and so I turned her. I knew she didn't have to be involved in any of this, but… I got her involved.

"Integral was furious. Fairly enough, I suppose, but… I found it hilarious. At least, at first."

He sighed sharply, lines of weariness etched into his face.

"But Seras wasn't too happy about her new rank as 'deceased'. She wouldn't drink; she hated sleeping in her coffin. She was… unresponsive. I got angry and tried to force her, and things got worse."

"How?" Ränee asked carefully after a while.

"Well, first there were the Wild Geese. Between my admittedly harsh methods and their constant taunting about her species, she got rather morbid. Integral's aid made her confused, Pip trying to coax her into acceptance was pointless due to the fact that she never trusted him at first and he acted rather pervertedly towards her, and she was outright scared of me because of my outbursts."

His jaw clenched tightly.

"Then along came Millenium.

Nighteyes: Don't ya all hate me? A cliffy! So little activity, then a cliffy!

R&R and I might even update for you! Joking! I'll update.

Alucard: T.T

Nighteyes: Shut up you! Just cause you hate me doesn't mean you have to cry!

Alucard: No… it's not that… garlic makes my eyes water.

Nighteyes: Next time don't steal my pizza then!


End file.
